


Let's Do Lunch

by serohtonin



Series: Safe and Sound [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, Rimming, Safe and Sound 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren enjoy their lunch break together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Follows an idea from [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1019310) fic, and has the same characterization, but is not essential to understanding this story, which is basically PWP with Dom/sub themes.
> 
> I own no one and nothing, except this idea, and I do not claim it to be true.

Darren's phone buzzes during some down time on the set.

_Meet me in my trailer for lunch. Wait for me by the bed._

It's from Chris.

Darren replies with:

_You know, when I said I wanted to start having lunch with you again, this is not what I meant._

By the time he looks at his phone again, there's a stern response:

_That wasn't a suggestion. It was a direct order, Darren._

Arousal stirs through him, even in these damn tight mustard-colored pants, which wouldn't exactly hide any evidence of his current state.

He barely holds back a curse and texts Chris:

_How's twenty minutes?_

Chris answers back:

_:) Very good_

That doesn't quell the feelings at all; instead, it leaves Darren wondering if he can get to Chris sooner, and be ready for him the way Chris desires.

\----

It's more like thirty minutes later, because the scene ran late. Darren races across the lot, fearing punishment, but luckily, when he slips into Chris' trailer, he notices that it's still vacant.

He walks over to the bed, kneeling at the foot of it and facing toward it, like Chris has asked every other time they've had a quick tryst during work hours.

Darren closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. A few moments later, he hears a door close quietly, and footsteps approaching.

"Good boy."

_Chris._

Darren's shoulders slump, comfort filling his entire body at the warm praise, but he doesn't speak. 

"Sorry I'm late," Chris continues. "I'm glad you listened to me anyway."

 _Of course. I wouldn't have done anything else,_ Darren thinks.

Chris gently scratches through the helmet of gel on Darren's head. "Always so beautiful, on your knees for me." He straddles the mattress obscenely, his legs wide open and level with Darren's chest. "You can open your eyes, baby."

Darren does, resting his ass on his heels so his mouth is nearer to his presumed destination, the prominent bulge in Chris' pants. 

Darren licks his lips, still keeping his eyes away from Chris' face.

Chris strokes Darren's cheek. "Lovely," he murmurs. "I invited you here because I've missed you, and my plans will be far more rewarding than a simple lunch."

Darren leans into it and kisses Chris' palm.

"Mmm." Chris pulls his hand away to undo his pants. Once he shimmies them down to his ankles, he whispers gruffly in Darren's ear, "You're going to bury that pretty little mouth in my ass."

Darren bites his lip with the urge to reply.

"You may speak, Darren."

He lets out a breath and nuzzles into the crease of Chris' thigh. "Please, sir. Of course, sir. Whatever you want."

"Very good, Darren," he rubs at the back of Darren’s neck and pulls Darren’s head up. "First, you're going to watch me, and you may not touch yourself."

"Yes, sir."

He sits back and stares at Chris' long, pale fingers wrapping around his dick, and then, on the softening of Chris' angular jaw as it falls open.

When Chris’ steel blue gaze meets his own, it’s almost too much; Darren’s pants tighten uncomfortably and he has to clench his fists against his thighs.

"Hold on, honey," Chris commands, stilling his hand and stretching his lithe body toward his nightstand to retrieve the lube, which he applies to his hand, before returning to his ministrations and smiling at Darren devilishly. "Just a little longer."

Darren can't help but let his eyes slip downward to Chris' thick, flushed cock, slick and spilling a bit of precome over the head as Chris continues to stroke himself.

He longs for a taste, although he knows that isn't part of what he's been asked, so he focuses his attention to Chris' dusky pink asshole.

Chris clears his throat brusquely. "I'm ready."

"Yes, sir."

"Join me up here," Chris commands.

Darren nods, letting Chris lead him up onto the mattress and carefully maneuver them towards the head of the bed.

Chris grips Darren's shoulders, and kisses him briefly, before pushing him down until he's between Chris' legs.

Once there, Darren noses right above the rim, between Chris' balls, placing a light kiss at Chris' asshole, and then mouthing at it.

"Yes, so good," Chris encourages, burying his fingers in Darren's hair, despite the sticky product there.

Darren licks into Chris' opening, balling his fist into the sheets to resist satisfying his own growing arousal.

Chris first.

Always Chris,so Darren licks up Chris’ shaft, and over the head.

"Ugh, Darren. What did I tell you to do?" Chris pants harshly, gripping Darren's curls.

Darren tenses at the reprimand and kisses his way back down to Chris' asshole, pressing his tongue flat, and then giving three brief licks before diving inside.

"Unhh, yes. Better. Wonderful, baby," Chris tells him.

Darren pulls out, kissing and sucking while Chris jerks himself off.

"Mmm, inside me again," Chris commands.

Darren obliges, his own erection painfully straining in his pants.

Chris pets Darren's hair softly. "Soon, honey, soon. Just a little more."

Darren breathes in through his nose and swirls his tongue around for a few moments before pulling off to suck at the head of Chris' dick.

"Oh, God. I'm gonna--Yeah, now you can--That's good. Yes," Chris babbles.

Darren dares to brush a finger over Chris' slippery asshole, and is rewarded with Chris coming down his throat, and sharp cries of, _"Yes, yes! Darren, don't fucking stop. Ahh, ahh!"_

Darren strokes him through it, swallowing Chris down until he's finished.

Then, Darren pops off of him with a wet smack and stays kneeling between Chris' legs.

He looks up to Chris' flushed, smiling face.

"You did so well, baby. It's time for your reward. C'mere."

Darren smiles back as Chris brings him in for a kiss and reaches for Darren's fly.

"I'm gonna take care of you," Chris murmurs into Darren's ear, curling his fist around Darren's erection. "I'll make you feel as good as you make me feel, I promise."

Darren sighs into Chris' neck as Chris kisses the side of his face sweetly.

"I love you. I love what you do for me," Chris swears, pressing his lips to Darren's temple. "You're all mine, and I love you so much."

With that, Darren spills hotly over Chris' hand, kissing Chris' mouth softly to cover his moans.

Chris rubs tiny circles into the small of Darren's back, effectively relaxing the tremors as Darren comes down.

"Love you, too, sir," Darren replies, slowly returning to himself. "Wanna be yours, all the time."

"I know, baby. You are, which is why we're gonna stay here a little longer."

Chris rolls them to their sides, but doesn't bother zipping them up.

"Are you cold, honey?" Chris wonders, stroking Darren's cheek. "You're still kind of shaking."

"Just, be here, please?" Darren asks quietly, curling into Chris' chest.

Chris kisses Darren's forehead and clutches him close. "I'm here. I'm here," Chris assures him, kissing Darren's nose and then his mouth.

They silently remain in each other arms, Chris running his fingers up and down Darren's side until the other man stills.

Chris fleetingly touches his lips to Darren's own, and reaches over for some tissues to clean them up and respectably arrange their clothes.

Darren holds tight to the front of Chris' shirt as Chris breaks the silence with, "You ready to go?"

Darren only grips him tighter, whispering into Chris' neck, "No. I wanna go home with you."

"We will, later," Chris pecks at the top of Darren's head and smoothes his fingers over Darren's hip, "but first, we have to go back to work for a little while, alright?"

" 'Kay."

Darren cuddles into him for the rest of their lunch break, until they both agree that they should head back to their respective sets.

"Ugh, the hair people must hate me so much," Darren chuckles when he finally sits up.

"No, they'd hate me if they knew," Chris retorts, mussing Darren's loosening curls even more. "I'm the one who fucked up your hair."

Darren ducks his head and blushes. "And I enjoyed it, so it's only fair."

"You're so--God, I love you," Chris declares as he leans in to kiss Darren's cheek. "See you at home."

They don't live together, but Darren stays over most nights lately, and having Chris at the end of the day makes a lasting warmth bloom in Darren's chest and settle in his bones.

It feels sure and right, so Darren confirms, "Yeah. See you later. Can't wait."

"Me neither," Chris replies, straightening his clothes one last time before he leaves.

Darren stares after him, in awe that he gets to share every part of his life with such an amazing person.

"Love you, too," Darren says to the empty air.

Chris already knows anyway.

He always knows.


End file.
